harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona Belmont
Biographical information Born: 27th June 1970 Died: 24th February 1986 (age 15) Blood status: Half-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Average / Light Family information ' Family members: - Mr. Belmont (Father) - Mrs. Belmont (Mother) '''Magical skills and characteristics ' Wand: Fir, 12 3/4 inches, Troll Whisker Boggart: Narrow spaces Patronus: Rabbit '''Affiliation Occupation: Student House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Gryffindor - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Belmont Family - A member of the army in the 1986 battle Fiona Belmont was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1981 to 1986. From a very young age, Fiona claimed to see visions in her mind of things that would happen in the future, however, most people never believed her. During her third and fourth year, she was seen walking around the school grounds. During the beginning of her fifth year, she got injured in a duel as one of her spells backfired on her for unknown reasons. Fiona then claimed that she had seen a vision of a Slytherin student putting a curse on her wand; however, Professor Dumbledore declared that there was no evidence to support this. Because her arm was badly injured, Madam Pomfrey insisted that she have a bandage on her arm until it was fully healed. In February 1986, Fiona was in the dorms when a battle began to rage in and around Hogwarts. During this battle, Fiona was seen fighting at first, despite her arm hurting. After she saw that she was outnumbered, she hid underneath a table as the battle continued. After the battle, Fiona was seen in the hospital wing, badly injured from the fight. Whilst trying to recover, she saw a vision of herself dead in the hospital wing, thus she started to have a panic attack. Her vision later came true, and a few hours later, she was found dead, having died from her injuries. 'Early life' Fiona was born to Mr. Belmont, who was apparently a very rich Bank Teller, and who was also a Muggle-Born. Her mother was a very skilled witch, who worked as a cleaner in the Leaky Cauldron. From a very young age, Fiona apparently showed her magical abilities, and began to have visions. At some point before she began at Hogwarts, Fiona had a vision of a monster attacking a city. This later came true months later. Also at a young age, Fiona was apparently a good reader. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year ' Fiona started at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1981, and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. Only after a month of studying at Hogwarts, she considered Potions her favorite lesson, and she was very disappointed that her Potions professor, Horace Slughorn would be retiring in October of that year. 'Second year' Not a lot is known about Fiona’s second year, except that at one point, she saw a vision of a fellow Gryffindor student trying to get inside the Hufflepuff common room, which afterwards, he was soaked with vinegar. Later, she saw that it had actually happened, as the Gryffindor student, whose name was Brian Cinderford, came into the common room, drenched with vinegar. 'Third and fourth years' Fiona was hardly seen in her third and fourth years at Hogwarts, although she was usually seen walking around the school grounds. People often believed that she was always lost in thought. 'Fifth year and death ' During her fifth year, Fiona had a dueling match against a Slytherin student. During this match, she was badly injured, as one of her spells backfired for unknown reasons. As her injury was quite severe, Madam Pomfrey insisted that she wear a bandage until it healed. Later that same day, as she laid on her bed in the dorms, she saw a vision of the Slytherin student tampering with her wand. Afterwards, Fiona went to see Professor Dumbledore to tell him what she had seen. However, he claimed that there was not enough evidence to support this. Later on in her fifth year, a battle grew in and around Hogwarts. Fiona fought in the battle, despite her arm still hurting from her previous injury. However, she soon realized that she was outnumbered, and decided to hide under the nearest table. After the battle, Fiona was seen, badly injured in the hospital wing. Her injuries were very severe, but Madam Pomfrey told her to rest. Fiona then saw a vision of herself dead in the hospital wing, and thus she started to have a panic attack. However, Madam Pomfrey told her that everything would be alright. As always, Fiona’s vision came true, as she was found dead a few hours later. 'Post-mortem' Fiona’s body was put with the rest of the victims of the battle, in which the surviving students would have mourned over the ones that were lost. 'Personality' Fiona tended to get wound up about certain situations, such as when people didn’t believe her theories about her seeing visions. She showed both courage and bravery during the 1986 battle, which may have meant that she took risks often, due to herself being in the house of Gryffindor. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Patronus: Fiona was able to produce her Patronus, which took the form of a rabbit. However, it is unknown when she was able to conjure her Patronus. Visions: An unusual skill, Fiona was able to see visions of what happened in the near future. The ones mentioned above, although they seemed to be 100% accurate, it is currently unknown whether they were accurate all the time, or whether they changed depending on a person’s decision. Due to it being a very uncommon ability, many people never believed her visions. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:1986 battle fatalities Category:1986 deaths Category:Hogwarts students Category:Non-Graduate Hogwarts Students Category:1970 births Category:Females Category:Belmont Family Category:Half Bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1981 Category:Deceased